Sufrimiento
by Miss16
Summary: La batalla contra los hombres de negro ha comenzado. Shinichi y Shiho ya han recuperado su auténtico cuerpo y es hora de luchar. Pero... ¿Y si los hombres de negro van un paso por delante que ellos? Por supuesto , el punto débil de Shinichi : Ran. ¿Hasta qué punto llegarían los hombres de negro para destruir al detective? Contiene violencia y escenas de tortura.
1. Capítulo 1: Inicio

Capítulo 1.

\- Kudo , necesito que vengas ahora mismo.- Dijo la voz aterrorizada de Shiho Miyano.- Nos han encontrado.

El chico confió demasiado en su suerte.

Desde hacía varias semanas rezaba por no recibir esa horrible noticia hasta que finalmente llegó la madrugada del viernes.

Necesitaban esconderse. Y rápido.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaría preparado en una maleta grande desde hacía tiempo. Recogió todo lo que Conan Edogawa había utilizado a lo largo de su estancia con Ran y Kogoro. Ningún rastro del chico sería encontrado en esa casa.

Echó un último vistazo a la casa antes de ponerse la capucha de su sudadera y empezar a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa del profesor. Llegó en un par de minutos y llamó al móvil de Haibara.

No había nadie en las calles de Tokyo. Miró su reloj justo antes de que la puerta de la casa se abriera.

Él entró sin que le hiciera falta ninguna clase de invitación y allí les vió.

Miyano aterrotizada cubierta por una manta , y Agase a su lado , tratando de mantener la calma.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro y silencioso.

\- Kudo...- Susurró la científica.

\- Llamaré a Hattori.- Dijo Conan.

\- Podrás hacer eso mañana.- Se apresuró a decir Agasa.- Tenemos que irnos.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Agase y Conan subieron todo el equipaje a un coche azul oscuro, mientras Shiho derramaba gasolina por todos los muebles y habitaciones de la casa. Una vez todos fuera y comprobado que no faltaba nada indispendable , Agase prendió fuego a la casa y se marcharon rápidamente del lugar.

Agase condujo a máxima velocidad por las calles vacías hasta que pudo salir de la ciudad. Conan miró su reloj : Las 2:13 a.m.

\- ¿Hace cuánto lo supiste? -Dijo él mirando a la mujer.

Ella no dejó de teclear ni apartó la mirada de él. No quería contestar a la pregunta , pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Hace 11 minutos.- Contestó al cabo de unos segundos observando su reloj de pulsera. Miró al niño pero rápidamente , siguió con su trabajo.

Él respondió con un suspiro.

\- Quizás te interese saber que tengo el antídoto definitivo del APTX 4869.

\- ¿Cuándo te lo has tomado?

\- En cuanto supe que venían por nosotros.

\- Pensaba que no querías volver a ser tú.- Dijo Conan mientras marcaba el número de Heiji.

\- Shiho Miyano es más útil que Ai Haibara.- Contestó ella secamente.

Tras la pequeña conversación , el silencio volvió a imperar en el coche.

\- No contesta.- Dijo el detective mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo.

\- Le llamarás mañana.- Contestó Agasa intentado restarle importancia.

Tras casi 6 horas conduciendo sin parar , llegaron a una pequeña casa en mitad del bosque.

Conan vió otro coche que reconoció inmediatamente. "Ya están aquí" - Se dijo a sí mismo.

Miró la casa notando que no había ni una sola luz encendida dentro.

Agasa paró el motor del coche y bajó; Miyano cerró el portátil y siguió al profesor. Conan , en cambio, intentó llamar a Hattori , una vez más sin recibir ninguna contestación.

Miyano y Agase entraron decididamente en la casa.

Conan se bajó del coche y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Reflexionó sobre lo que tendría lugar en un par de horas: La desaparición de Conan , Ai y Agase, la casa quemada de Agase , el escarabajo amarillo completamente destrozado... Nadie se podía esperar lo que pasaría.

Suspiró justo antes de entrar en la casa.

\- Shin-chan.- Le llamó preocupada su madre.- Hemos venido en cuanto hemos podido.

\- Supongo que seremos más útiles aquí que en Estados Unidos.- Dijo Yusaku en tono alentador mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo habéis llegado tan rápido?- Dijo Conan extrañado.

\- La verdad es que llegamos a Japón hace un par de días.- Le aclaró su madre.

\- Kudo. -Interrumpió Shiho.- Deberías tomártelo.

Shinichi sabía que podía morir si tomaba ese antídoto, ella misma se lo había dicho. En las pruebas en su laboratorio notó que la mayoría de las ratas a las que había dado la droga y el antídoto habían muerto en menos de 30 horas, después de dolores terribles.

Shinichi sabía que , si a ella no le había afectado negativamente , las probabilidades de que él muriera eran mucho mayores. Debía intentarlo , siendo un niño no podría ganar la guerra contra los hombres de negro.

Se dirigió al baño y se tragó la cápsula que la científica le había entregado. Después de medio minuto , comenzó a sentir los efectos del antídoto. Esta vez era un dolor mucho más intenso que el de las veces anteriores , casi no podía mantener la conciencia.

Las 4 personas escucharon el estruendoroso y aterrador grito que lanzó el chico.

Yukiko corrió al baño preocupada.

\- ¿Shinichi? -Preguntó dudando.

No hubo ninguna contestación.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta y preguntó asustada: - ¿Estás bien , hijo?

Al no tener una contestación, corrió a buscar a su marido.

\- ¡Yusaku!- Le llamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Le ha pasado algo!

\- Yukiko , cálmate.- Dijo él asustado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Shinichi!- Dijo ella tirando del brazo de su marido. Agasa y Shiho les siguieron , temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado al chico.

Yusaku intentó abrir la puerta del baño.

-Está cerrada.

\- ¡TÍRALA! -Le suplicó su mujer.

Entre Yusaku y Agasa consiguieron tirar la puerta abajo.

* * *

 **¡BUENAS! ¿Cómo están?**

 **¡YA HE TERMINADO MIS EXÁMENES! Ahora voy a poder ponerme al día con los fics en los que estoy trabajando.**

 **Espero que haya gustado el planteamiento inicial (aunque es un principio demasiado típico , lo sé) y le den una oportunidad.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia , déjenme un comentario que leeré encantada.**

 **Un beso enorme.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Unas horas

Capítulo 2: Unas horas.

\- ¡SHINICHI! -Gritó Yukiko mientras corría dentro del baño.

El chico estaba tirado en el suelo. Jadeaba , sin poder obtener aire suficiente. Estaba empapado en sudor y sólo podía mantener un ojo abierto, con el que miraba a su desesperada madre.

Yukiko incorporó a su hijo y le abrazó mientras dejaba salir algunas lágrimas.

Yusaku miraba la escena sin poder reaccionar.

\- ¡Kudo!- Exclamó Shiho mientras entraba y se agachaba junto a él.

Finalmente , Agasa y el padre del chico se acercaron para comprobar el estado del chaval. Cuando Yusaku comprobó que su hijo comenzaba a mejorar , se dirigió a Yukiko para intentar reponerla después de ese terrible susto.

\- Vámonos , Yukiko.- Le dijo él.- Se pondrá mejor en cuanto te calmes. Ahora él está preocupado por tí.

\- ¡No! -Dijo ella mirando preocupada a Shinichi.

\- E.. Estoy ... bien...- Dijo entre jadeos.

\- Shinichi... - Susurró ella.- Te traeré un vaso de agua.- Acto seguido salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

\- Deberíamos llevarle al salón.- Dijo Agasa.

Yusaku levantó a su hijo y le sostuvo para que pudiera caminar.

Agase iba a seguirle cuando vio la mirada perdida de Shiho.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó él.

Ella le miró a los ojos mostrando su miedo.- A mí no me pasó eso.

Durante un instante , Agasa y Mirano se miraron comprendiendo la situación.

\- Es cuestión de esperar.- Concluyó ella.- Quizás he pasado algo por alto. Los cuerpos de las personas no son los mismos ni reaccionan igual ante los medicamentos.

* * *

\- Explicadme una vez más el problema.- Dijo una voz tras el auricular del teléfono.

\- Esa rata de Kudo... -Dijo Gin asqueado.- No murió aquella vez.

La voz suspiró intentado mantener la calma y contener su enfado.

\- Estábamos seguros de que había muerto hace cerca de 1 año.- Aseguró Vodka.- Además está Sherry...

\- Sherry... -Dijo con una voz escalofriante, que siguió con una risa aún más terrorífica.

\- Matadlos a los dos.- Ordenó él después de unas sonoras carcajadas.

Gin cargó su arma y dijo : - Será un placer.

\- Como falléis -Continuó la voz.- estáis muertos.

Después colgó.

Gin arrancó su coche y se dirigió a la casa en la que sabía que vivía la traidora de la organización. Al llegar allí , vio la casa en llamas.

Se bajó y se encendió un cigarro.

\- Ya no está aquí... -Se molestó Vodka.

\- Las dos ratas han escapado. -Dijo Gin tranquilamente.

\- ¿Ya lo sabías? - Preguntó Vodka sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto. -Afirmó él mientras tiraba al suelo su cigarrillo y lo apagaba.- Vámonos.

Vodka miró la hora : las 2:24 A.M. Se metió dentro del coche y Gin empezó a conducir.

\- Vamos a la base de la Organización. -Indicó el rubio.- Tenemos trabajo por hacer.

* * *

Al cabo de un par de horas , Shinichi seguía muy débil y con un poco de fiebre.

Shiho estaba bastante preocupada. Ella se había encontrado bien después de tomar la cápsula, y no había ningún caso parecido en las pruebas de laboratorio.

-Tengo que hacerte un análisis de sangre.- Dijo de repente , dejando de teclear en el ordenar y girando su silla.

Pero Kudo se había quedado dormido, por lo que pudo relajarse y suspirar tranquila.

Según su reloj, iban a dar las 4 de la mañana.

\- Debería ir a dormir un rato...- Dijo ella reflexionando.

Todos se habían ido a dormir ya que suponían que hasta la mañana no habría nada que hacer.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Shinichi abrió los ojos. Se incorporó y vio a su padre sentado en la mesa con un mapa de Tokyo.

No había nadie más en la sala.

\- Papá.- Dijo él todavía un poco dormido.

\- ¿Estás mejor? -Preguntó él sin dejar de mirar dicho mapa.

\- Sí, ya me encuentro perfectamente.- Respondió Shinichi mientras se ponía una sudadera.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Estoy localizando los sitios en los que podría estar el punto de encuentro de esa organización.

Shinichi miró el mapa y vio algunos círculos en color rojo.

\- ¿Por qué precisamente en esos puntos?- Preguntó él.

Yusakuu no pudo contestar ya que el sonido del móvil hizo que Shinichi se fuera para ver quién le llamaba.

\- Hattori.- Contestó Shinichi rápidamente a la llamada.- Te he estado llamando.

\- ¿¡Kudo!? -Preguntó extrañado.

\- Hattori , tengo que hablar contigo rápido. No tengo mucho tiempo.

\- Sí , claro. ¡OYE! , ¿Qué hacéis? -A medida que decía la frase , Shinichi le oía cada vez menos.

\- ¡Shinichi! -Dijo la voz preocupada de Ran.- ¡Shinichi , tienes que venir!

\- ¿Ran? -Se sorprendió él.- ¿Estás con Hattori?

\- Ahora eso no es lo importante.- Dijo ella completamente nerviosa.- ¡Conan , Ai y el profesor han desaparecido!- Exclamó ella mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.- ¡No sé dónde puedo buscarles!

\- Ran. -La llamó él.

\- Su casa se incendió anoche.- Dijo ella a punto de llorar.- ¿Qué hago, Shinichi?

\- Ran, cálmate.- Le dijo rápidamente.- Te ayudaré a encontrarles. Ahora pásame con Hattori.

La chica obedeció tras la promesa de ayudarles.

\- Gracias... -Le dijo Hattori a Ran de forma irónica.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hattori , nos han encontrado.- Se apresuró a decirle.

\- ¿Qué? -Respondió sin terminar de creérselo.- Estás de coña , ¿no?

\- En cuanto compruebe que la linea es segura , te mandaré las coordenadas.

En ese momento , la científica había salido de la habitación y había ido a hacer café.

\- Tiene que ser una broma.- Dijo el de Osaka sin poder creérselo.

\- Hattori.- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza.- Cuida de Ran por mí.

El chico de Tokyo colgó y se puso manos a la obra.

Para el de Osaka , la última frase sólo había servido para alarmarle definitivamente. Tenían que estar en peligro para que ese cabezota le hubiera pedido algo como eso.

Miró a la chica.

Las dos adolescentes se dieron cuenta del estado del chico: Estaba pálido , miraba fijamente a la chica y su cara había adoptado una expresión de terror.

\- Heiji...- Le llamó su amiga de la infancia.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien.- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.- Vamos a buscarles en otro lugar.

Hattori estuvo pensando en la situación desde que Kudo había llamado. No conseguía quitar las palabras del chico de su cabeza.

Ya estuvo preocupado cuando Kazuha y él tuvieron que ir a toda prisa a buscarle en mitad de la noche.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando Ran escuchó cerrarse la puerta._

 _Al principio se asustó , pensaba que podía ser un ladrón , y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta como si fuera una niña de 5 años. Pero no escuchó nada más._

 _Se calmó y salió de la cama. Adoptó su posición de defensa antes de abrir la puerta por si acaso era un desconocido quien había irrumpido en la casa; cuando finalmente la abrió , no vio a nadie por allí , ni en la cocina , ni en el baño... Se puso una chaqueta y salió a comprobar que la puerta de la agencia estaba cerrada tal y cómo Conan la dejó._

 _\- Que extraño... -Dijo ella tras tirar un par de veces de la puerta y ver que no cedía ni un centímetro._

 _Cuando volvió a la casa , se paró ante la puerta de la habitación de Conan y de su padre. Despacio la abrió para no despertar a los dos que se suponía que deberían estar dormidos. Identificó en seguida los ronquidos de su padre pero... ¿Y Conan? ¿Dónde estaba?_

 _Ran buscó al chico por toda la casa pero no encontró ni su ropa , ni sus zapatos , ni su cepillo de dientes... No quedaba nada del chico. Ran se asustó._

 _\- ¡Papá! -Le llamó mientras zarandeaba un poco al ex-policía._

 _Kogoro se despertó y se tapó hasta arriba._

 _\- ¡Papá!- Insistió la karateka mientras le quitaba las mantas.- ¿Dónde está Conan?_

 _\- En su cama.- Dijo el detective cómo podía mientras se frotaba los ojos._

 _\- ¡No! -Exclamó la chica mientras corría a su habitación para vestirse._

 _Kogoro comenzó a preocuparse : -¿Dónde habrá ido el niño a estas horas?- Reflexionó en voz alta mientras se ponía los pantalones._

 _\- ¡Papá! Iré a buscarle- Dijo Ran mientras echaba a correr escaleras abajo._

 _Ran se cruzó con un Porsche negro conducido por un hombre con el pelo rubio platino._

 _A las 2:30 justamente , Ran llamó a Heiji._

 _\- ¡Hattori! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!_

 _-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Aprovechando que Kazuha y Heiji habían dormido en una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad debido a que sus padres habían decidido ir de vacaciones todos juntos a Tokyo , se dirigieron dónde estaba la chica de la agencia de detectives y pasaron la mayor parte de la noche buscando a los chicos , llamando a comisarías y hospitales. Pero no habían recibido ninguna noticia.

Ahora Hattori sabía el porqué: Se estaban escondiendo de los Hombres de Negro.

* * *

 **¡Bueeenas, amigos! Este nuevo fic no ha sido muy bien acogido, quizá porque no parece atrayente o por que creáis que es gore y no os guste ese tipo de género, pero siento que debo aclarar esa parte del summary o del resumen: la historia contiene algunas escenas de ese tipo , pero ni mucho menos va a ser la trama central (en cuanto a que no voy a describir muy intensamente las escenas más fuertes)**

 **De todas formas , seguiré intentándolo... ¡A ver si os animáis a seguirlo , hombre!**

 **Como siempre , muchas gracias por leer y dedicar un poquito de vuestro tiempo a las locas ideas de esta escritora aficionada.**

 **Muuuchos besos a todos y a todas.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3: Refuerzos

Capítulo 3: Refuerzos.

A las 8 de la mañana todos en aquella casita perdida en el campo estaban listos para la acción.

\- Lo primero que haremos para prepararnos será buscar apoyos. -Indicó Shinichi.- Contamos con FBI , CIA, y la policía japonesa , en caso de que deseen hacerlo.

\- Me pondré en contacto con ellos inmediatamente.- Dijo Yusaku levantándose de la mesa donde estaban todos reunidos.

\- Segundo, hay que poner a salvo a todas las personas que han conocido a Conan.- Reflexionó él.- Y a Ai.- Dijo mirando a la científica.

\- Deberíamos llamar a Jodie y a Akai.- Contestó ella.- Pueden ser útiles aquí.

\- Perfecto, llámales.- Ordenó Shinichi.

\- Mandaré las coordenadas al chico de Osaka.- Añadió Agasa.

Shinichi se levantó y apoyó las manos en la mesa mientras miraba el mapa que había marcado su padre.

\- Esto...- Le interrumpió una voz.

Shinichi alzó la cabeza y vio a su madre todavía sentada en la mesa. - ¿Y yo qué hago?- Dijo emocionada.

Él sonrió. -Tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti.

* * *

Cuando Ran miró el reloj , ya eran las 9 de la mañana.

Habían pasado toda la noche buscando a los pequeños.

\- Ran , dejemos que se encargue la policía.- Le dijo Heiji.- No podemos hacer nada más.

La chica le miró con el rostro pálido. Desde que había visto la casa de Agasa en llamas , había estado como un fantasma: No contestaba cuando la llamaban, andaba y corría por todas las calles sin una dirección fija... Heiji estaba preocupado por ella.

De repente , el teléfono de la chica sonó.

\- ¿SÍ?- Dijo desesperada esperando que fuera alguna noticia sobre ellos.

\- ¿Ran-chan? -La llamó una voz detrás del auricular.

\- ¿ Ku-Kudo-san? -Volvió a preguntar la karateka.

\- Ran , te llamo para decirte que Conan , Ai y Agasa están conmigo.- Se apresuró a decirle.

Ella soltó un gritito de alegría: -¿De verdad?- Preguntó emocionadísima.

-Ahá.- Le dijo ella feliz.- Si quieres te los paso.

\- ¡Por favor!

\- Ran-neechan.- Escuchó la voz de Conan.

\- ¡Conan-kun! - Exclamó ella con alegría.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- La casa del profesor Agasa empezó a arder en mitad de la noche y fui a ayudarles.- Le explicó él.- Los papás de Shinichi-niichan nos recogieron. Iba a llamarte pero nos quedamos todos dormidos.

\- Nos diste un susto de muerte , Conan.- Le regañó ella.- Si tienes que salir en mitad de la noche al menos deja una nota o mejor , despiértame. Papá y yo te hemos buscado por todas partes.

\- ¡Síiii! - Exclamó el chico.- Tengo que irme a desayunar , Ran-neechan.

\- Claro.- Dijo ella aliviada.- Adiós , Conan.

Ella colgó el teléfono y fue a comunicarle la estupenda noticia a Heiji , Kazuha y Kogoro.

En la otra parte del teléfono, Yukiko se quitaba la corbata imitadora de sonidos.

\- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho , Shin-chan? -Preguntó ella feliz.

\- Demasiado cursi para ser Conan , pero aceptable.- Dijo él sin apartar los ojos del mapa que seguía inspeccionando.

\- Aguafiestas... -Le dijo ella enfadada.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde se reunieron en la casa Jodie , Camel , Akai y Megure. Después de contar y tratar el turbio problema al que se enfrentaban , todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Comenzaron por investigar los sitios que Yusakuu había señalado como lugares sospechosos. Otros intentaron rastrear el coche de Gin. Shinichi daba instrucciones mientras escribía los perfiles de los asesinos con los que él o Haibara habían tenido contacto.

La casa disponía de varias salas totalmente equipadas con ordenadores y tablets de alta tecnología.

\- Kudo-kun -Le llamó Meguro.- ¿Mouri sabe algo de esto?

\- Hasta ahora no sabía nada.- Dijo la voz del aludido.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y se giraron para mirar a los nuevos participantes.

\- ¡Eri-chan!- Dijo Yukiko corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

\- ¡Serás melón! -Dijo Kogoro dándole un coscorrón al detective.- ¡Tú eras el crío pesado! ¡Sólo podías ser tú!

\- Supongo que sabes que yo estaba convencida de que eras Conan.- Dijo Eri tranquilamente.

\- ¡Eri! -La regañó Kogoro.- ¡Se propasó con Ran!- Se giró para enfrentar a su ex-mujer.

\- ¿Qué hacen estos dos aquí?- Preguntó el detective confundido.

\- ¡Yo les llamé! -Respondió Yukiko.

\- ¿Para qué? -Volvió a preguntar , un tanto desesperado.

De repente , le cayó otro coscorrón de la nada. Shinchi levantó la mirada y vio a Eri enfadada.

\- Aprovechaste demasiado la situación.

\- Yo te mato.- Dijo Kogoro enfurecido.

\- Te-tengo una explicación.- Dijo él a tiempo para apartarse de otro puñetazo de Kogoro.

\- Venid.- Dijo cortante Shiho.

Todos se acercaron al lugar en el que estaba la científica. Igualmente , todos se quedaron helados por lo que vieron en la pantalla: La foto de Ran con una diana en rojo.

\- ¡Ran!- Gritó Eri sorprendida.

\- Llamaré a Takagi y a Sato para que la vigilen.- Dijo Megure.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer , Cool Kid?- Dijo Jodie buscando la mirada del chico.

Pero él no estaba ahí. Estaba en la entrada de la casilla poniéndose apresuradamente un chaquetón y los zapatos.

Los demás se acercaron y le miraron extrañados.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Yukiko.

\- A por Ran.- Dijo él mientras se ponía los zapatos.- No tardo.

\- Eres un imbécil. - Comentó Shiho mirándole desde su silla.- ¿No sabes que te están buscando? Si te llegaran a encontrar , os matarían a ambos.

\- No puedo dejarla sola.- Siguió él preparándose.

\- No vas a ir , Kudo.- Respondió ella girando nuevamente su silla y comenzando a teclear.

\- Shinichi, -Le llamó Agasa.- Ran estará bien con Takagi y Sato.

\- Eres más útil aquí , hijo.- Añadió Yusakuu.

* * *

Ran , Kazuha y Sonoko habían quedado las tres juntas para comer.

Antes de eso , las dos amigas tomaron una siesta para suplir las horas de sueño que habían faltado durante la noche. Cuando las chicas se despertaron no vieron ningún rastro del detective de Osaka; en principio no le dieron importancia, sabiendo que probablemente él se había inmiscuido en algún asunto de los que a ellas les resultaba aburrido.

Hablaban y miraban ropa como cualquier adolescentes de su edad.

Estaban esperando para cruzar la calle.

\- ¿Así que hablaste con Kudo? -Preguntó Sonoko.

\- Sí , le pedí ayuda con la desaparición de Conan.- Respondió Ran

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?- Preguntó esta vez Kazuha , visiblemente interesada.

\- Que me calmara , que me ayudaría.- Respondió nuevamente con naturalidad.

\- Kudo es tan atento.- Comentó Kazuha.

\- Kudo es un idiota en todos los universos.- Rió Sonoko.

\- ¡Sonoko! -La regañó su mejor amiga.- Aunque tenía bastante prisa en hablar con Hattori, parecía urgente.

\- Jummm... -Pensaron las 3.

\- ¿Qué más da los asuntos de ese niñato? -Dijo Sonoko.- Ran , podrías encontrar chicos mucho mejores que él.- Añadió mientras echaban a andar.

\- ¿Eeeh? -Exclamó Ran molesta , a la vez que sonrojada.

La charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de un móvil. Las chicas revisaron sus respectivos móviles.

\- ¡Ah , es el mío! -Exclamó Ran.

"¿Shinichi?" -Se preguntó mentalmente.

\- ¡Es Kudo! -Exclamó Sonoko.

\- ¡Cógelo , cógelo!

\- ¿Shi- Shinichi? -Contestó finalmente ella.

\- ¡RAN!- Gritó él desesperado.- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

* * *

 **¡HABRÍA JURADO QUE YA HABÍA SUBIDO ESTE CAPÍTULO!**

 **Madre mía, tengo la cabeza a las 3 de la tarde... En fin, ¡Lo siento mucho!**

 **Este fin de semana me voy a poner al día con todos los fics que estoy escribiendo, lo prometo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre, y si hay alguna duda o alguna sugerencia, escribidme y lo leeré encantada.**

 **¡Ah! Me sugirieron unas correcciones en cuanto a la forma del texto, pero como este ya estaba escrito lo he dejado así; empezaré a hacer cambios en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Un placer escribir para vosotr s y nos vemos pronto.**

Un besazo.


	4. Chapter 4: Demasiado tarde

Capítulo 4: Demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Estás en casa?- Le preguntó él muy nervioso.

-No, estoy en Shibuya.

-¡Tien... te...casa...!

-¿Qué dices?- Dijo ella mientras se tapaba la oreja para concentrarse en el sonido de su móvil.

-¡Ran... Ve... sa...ya! -Oyó Ran.

-¿Shinichi? No te oigo , hay interferencias.

-¡QUE VAYAS A CASA!- Logró gritar él justo antes de que se cortara la llamada.

-¡Espera, Shinichi!- Dijo ella cuando oyó que colgaba. Ran guardó su móvil y se quedó visiblemente preocupada.

-¿Y bien? -Dijo Kazuha.- ¿Qué quería?

-Debemos irnos a casa.

Shiho había avisado de que había recibido una foto de Ran en Shibuya. Los hombres de negro la tenían perfectamente controlada.

Shinichi estaba desesperado: Había intentado avisar a la chica para que se fuera inmediatamente a casa y no se moviera de allí hasta que él llegara, pero no tenía cobertura en mitad de un bosque.

\- ¿Dónde están Takagi y Sato?- Preguntó a Megure.

\- Justo detrás de ellas.- Informó el Inspector.- Pero no han visto a nadie sospechoso cerca.

\- ¡Joder! -Dijo mientras daba un golpe en la mesa.

\- Voy a por Ran.- Dijo Kogoro echando a correr por la puerta.

\- ¡Kogoro! - Le regañó Eri.- ¿Cómo sabrás dónde está? Quizás cuando llegues sea demasiado tarde.

\- Si os quedáis más tranquilos , reuniremos a Ran , Sonoko y los demás en un edificio seguro.- Propuso Yukiko.- Iré a hacer los preparativos.

La actriz de levantó corriendo y desapareció por la puerta.

Todos interactuaban para intentar ponerse de acuerdo, pero el ruido que se apoderaba de la habitación fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. Fuertes golpes que pusieron fin a cualquier sonido que pudiera ser escuchado.

Kogoro atrajo a Eri y la puso tras su espalda.

Shinichi se levantó , dispuesto a abrir, Shiho le tocó el hombro afirmándole que ella también iría. El detective se adelantó a la científica y anduvo unos metros hasta pararse en frente de la puerta para coger aire. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más , abrió la puerta y encaró a quien había tocado.

Por unos segundos , todos contuvieron el aire hasta que oyeron: - ¡Hola , Kudo! Cuánto tiempo.

El de Tokyo soltó el aire , aliviado y le dejó pasar.

\- ¿Esta es la niña que siempre estaba contigo?- Preguntó perplejo.- ¿Por qué estáis en vuestras formas originales?

La mujer suspiró cansada y volvió a su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí , Hattori?- Dijo Shinichi apoyando su espalda contra la puerta , ya cerrada, mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano.

\- ¿Qué?- El chico estaba distraído mirando la casa de arriba a abajo.- ¡Ah! El viejo me avisó de lo que pasaba y he venido.

\- Espera , espera.- Dijo Shinichi de repente.- ¿HAS DEJADO A RAN SOLA?

\- Bu-bueno... Pensé que podía ayudaros aquí.- Se excusó el de Osaka. No le apetecía para nada quedarse a vigilar a 2 cotorras hablando de cosas triviales.

\- Kogoro, llama a Ran otra vez y dile que no se mueva de allí y no abra la puerta a nadie.- Le pidió Eri.

Shiho , cuando oyó esa frase , dejó de escribir y comenzó a mirarles , pensativa.

\- Eh.- La llamó Akai.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estaba pensando... -Dijo ella confusa.- ¿Por qué nos avisan?

La pregunta de Shiho hizo que se ganara la mirada de todo el mundo , mientras ella miraba a un punto fijo de la pared mientras pensaba.

\- Tiene razón.- Dijo Megure.

Akai suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos un momento.

\- Eso significa que no podemos hacer nada.- Dijo él.

\- ¿Cómo?- Preguntaron todos.

\- La chica no tiene ninguna posibilidad de seguir con vida cuando ataquen.- Continuó.- Tienen planeado todo al detalle.

\- Sólo están jugando con nosotros...- Dijo Shiho aterrorizada.

\- ¡No! -Gritó Shinichi.- ¡No voy a pensar eso!

\- Entiende lo que pasa.- Le aconsejó Akai.- Ella no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Eri había comprendido la situación y lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Yukiko , quien también lloraba silenciosamente.

Kogoro se sentó y cubrió su cabeza con las manos. Yusakuu se sentó junto a él y le puso la mano en el hombro , tratando de consolarle.

Los demás sólo miraban al suelo sin decir una palabra.

\- ¡Vamos! -Continuó Shinichi.- ¡No le va a pasar nada!.- Trataba de consolarse.- ¡No os rindáis!

Pero en ese momento , todos los ordenadores se sincronizaron para mostrar el interior de la casa de los Mouri.

\- ¡Han pirateado nuestro servidor!- Dijo alarmada Jodie.

\- Saben perfectamente dónde estamos... -Reflexionó Akai.

Las chicas entraron en el apartamento.

\- ¡Ran!- Exclamó Eri girándose para ver a su hija por la pantalla.

\- ¿Queréis un té?- Dijo Ran abriendo la puerta de su habitación para dejar las bolsas.

Sonoko se tiró en uno de los sofás y Kazuha se dispuso a ayudar a Ran.

\- ¡Ran!- Repitió desesperado Shinichi mientras ponía sus manos en la mesa.

\- ¿Kazuha?- Preguntó Heiji asustado.

La pantalla seguía mostrando la imagen de las 3 chicas alegres que no se esperaban lo que ocurriría en unos momentos.

Heiji llamó en seguida a Kazuha.

\- ¿No os ha parecido rara la llamada de Shinichi?- Preguntó Ran desde la cocina.

\- Sí.- Se apresuró a contestar Kazuha.- ¿Por qué tendría tanto interés en que fueras enseguida a tu casa?

El móvil de Kazuha comenzó a sonar. La chica de la coleta miró la pantalla de su móvil: Heiji.

\- ¿Heiji?- Dijo contestando la llamada.- ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¡Kazuha , no abráis la puerta a nadie! -Le gritó él aterrorizado. Todos en la casa sabían que la Organización atacaría en cualquier momento.

Justo en el momento en el que Heiji estaba diciéndole eso a la chica , la puerta sonó.

\- ¡Voy!- Exclamó la chica alegremente.

\- ¡NO! -Gritaban todos.- ¡NO ABRAS LA PUERTA!

\- ¡RAN , NO ABRAS! - Gritó Shinichi con todas sus fuerzas, arrebatándole el móvil a Heiji.

Ran se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Shinichi?- Preguntó ella mientras se giraba para mirar a Kazuha.

Un disparo atravesó la cerradura de la casa , haciendo que Gin y Vodka tuvieran acceso libre al apartamento.

Las chicas gritaron asustadas.

\- ¡RAN! -Exclamaron Eri y Kogoro aterrorizados.

En ese momento todos supieron que era el fin de la chica.

\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- Dijo Sonoko levantándose del sofá de un salto.

Vodka apuntaba a las 2 chicas mientras Gin se acercaba lentamente y con una sonrisa escalofriante a la de Tokio.

Ran estaba paralizada por el miedo.

\- Tú te vienes conmigo.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Acto seguido , le dió un fuerte golpe en el sitio dónde antes había pasado su mano.

Sus amigas gritaron haciendo que Vodka cargara la pistola , dispuesto a disparar en cualquier momento.

Gin cargó a Ran en su espalda y Vodka les propinó a cada una un golpe con la culata de la pistola, haciendo que las dos cayeran desmayadas.

Tras esa terrible escena , las pantallas dejaron de retransmitir a los ordenadores de la casa en la que habían montado su base de operaciones contra la Organización.

Eri se desmayó.

Shinichi se fue a una de las habitaciones y se encerró.

Kogoro cayó de rodillas hiperventilando , con un ataque de ansiedad.

Shiho llamó a una ambulancia para que ayudaran a Kazuha y Sonoko; después se acercó al Señor Mouri para ayudarle a calmarse.

Hattori se fue inmediatamente a buscar a Kazuha.

Agasa se sentó sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Yukiko lloraba abrazada fuertemente a su marido , quien se notaba que también estaba afectado.

Jodie lloraba apoyada en Akai, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Camel auxiliaba a Eri.

Todo era un completo caos.


	5. Chapter 5 Ángel

Capítulo 5: Ángel.

La madre de Ran tuvo que ser ingresada por el fuerte shock que sufrió, Kogoro la acompañaba sin un ápice de brillo en sus ojos.

Kazuha era acompañada por Heiji ; Sonoko por Makoto. Ambas chicas se recuperaban en la clínica del doctor Araide, a quien se le vio terriblemente afectado por el secuestro de Ran.

Los demás estaban en casa de la familia Kudo.

La imagen de la chica se había difundido a nivel internacional, y todas las comisarías de las prefecturas japonesas habían aceptado a ayudar en la búsqueda de la hija del célebre detective Mouri.

Shinichi era como un fantasma. Se pasaba el día metido en la cama , prácticamente sin levantarse. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por el chico. El doctor Araide había ido a verle y examinarle un par de veces, pero el chico apenas hablaba , no comía ni bebía , era alimentado por vía intravenosa, después de que llevara 2 días sin comer ni beber nada.

Shinichi sólo había dicho una frase en los 3 días que llevaba ella desaparecida : Ran está viva.

Cuando Kazuha salió del hospital, le pidió a Heiji que la llevara a ver a Kudo. Él al principio se negó sabiendo el estado del chico, pero acabó aceptando ya que era cuando verdaderamente les necesitaba.

Los chicos llegaron a la casa y fueron recibidos por Yukiko. La actriz tenía una pinta horrible : los ojos rojos, despeinada , con ojeras.

\- ¿Está bien , Kudo-san?- Se preocupó Heiji.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¿Podríamos ver a su hijo?- Preguntó educadamente Kazuha.

En respuesta , la mujer se apartó y les dijo.

\- Está en la biblioteca.

Los de Osaka se dirigieron allí. Suavemente Kazuha llamó a la puerta y abrió, pues no esperaba ninguna respuesta por parte del chico.

Le encontraron en pijama, sentado en el sofá. El chico estaba despeinado, con ojeras, completamente destrozado. Sólo miraba a un punto fijo en la pared, evadiendo la dura realidad que le atormentaba.

En la habitación sólo se oía el goteo del líquido que alimentaba a Kudo mediante la vía intravenosa.

\- Ku-kudo... -Se sorprendió Heiji.

Sólo después de la llamada de su amigo , el chico se giró.

\- Ah , sois vosotros.- Dijo sin sentir ninguna emoción.

Kazuha se acercó a él y le abrazó fuertemente.

Como esperaba, su expresión no cambió ni un ápice.

\- No ha sido culpa tuya.- Le dijo ella separándose de él sólo para decirle esa frase.

El chico necesitaba alguien que le consolara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero creía que lo que decía Kazuha no era cierto.

\- Es culpa mía.- Susurró.

Kazuha le oyó. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo , se apartó de él y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Seguidamente, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Kazuha... -Susurró Heiji.

\- ¿Crees que vas a rescatar a Ran quedándote sentado? -Le gritó entre sollozos.- ¡LEVÁNTATE, JODER! ¡TÚ ERES DETECTIVE!

Kazuha estaba completamente fuera de control. Heiji la abrazó, ella se agarró a él fuertemente y siguió llorando.

\- Tranquila, Kazuha.- Le susurraba él mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

La bofetada había devuelto a Shinchi a la realidad.

Kazuha tenía razón: no era el momento de quedarse sentado, esperando noticias de ella. Shinichi sabía que ella estaba viva, estaba completamente seguro, su instinto de detective se lo gritaba. Si alguien podía encontrar a Ran, ese era Shinichi.

El chico se quitó la vía y se levantó.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Kudo?- Dijo sorprendido Heiji.

\- Voy a buscar a Ran.

(...)

Ran se despertó completamente desorientada.

Recordaba algunas partes de las últimas horas: La desaparición de Conan , su llamada a Shinichi, Sonoko, Kazuha, esos extraños hombres...

-¡Ah!- Dijo tocándose la cara. Realmente le dolía esa zona.

Recordó que el hombre rubio le había pegado ahí...

En ese momento lo recordó todo: Esos extraños hombres habían entrado en su casa , la habían secuestrado y metido en el coche de uno de ellos a la fuerza, donde la amordazaron e hicieron inhalar cloroformo. Incluso cuando se despertó, seguía en el coche. Intentó moverse pero le fue imposible. El hombre rubio abrió la puerta y la cogió del pelo, tirándola violentamente fuera del coche.

Ran miró a su alrededor, sólo había un gran edificio de color blanco. Parecía muy nuevo.

Le llamó la atención la falta de personas y de edificios a su alrededor.

El hombre de las gafas la arrastró violentamente dentro de un edifico, donde vio a algunas personas que no se molestaron en ayudar a la chica, tan solo la miraron un momento y siguieron a lo suyo.

Reconoció a una mujer joven con el pelo rubio. ¿Quién era? Ella la había visto en alguna otra parte... La cara de preocupación de la mujer llamó la atención de Ran, aunque solo la vio un momento.

Esos dos la llevaron a una especie de jaula acristalada y la empujaron dentro.

Gin se quedó con ella y se sentó en la silla. Se encendió un cigarrillo mientras ella le miraba temblando.

\- Supongo que te preguntarás por qué estás aquí.- Dijo justo antes de exhalar el humo contenido.- Bien... Te lo explicaré.

Ran estaba muerta de miedo. No entendía nada de esa situación.

\- Tu amigo, Shinichi Kudo, -Dijo haciendo que notara el odio que él sentía por el chico.- se metió en un asunto que no le importaba. Tú eres el precio que va a pagar por hacerlo.- Dijo haciendo una pequeña parada para volver a dar una calada a su cigarrillo.- Va a pagar muy caro el haberse metido en todo esto.

Ella no se lo podía creer: había advertido mil veces a Shinichi de que no se metiera en asuntos en los que nadie le había llamado. Finalmente , tendría que arrepentirse de su espíritu detectivesco.

2 hombres entraron la habitación y se situaron detrás del hombre.

\- Esa rata os ha mentido a todos.- Continuó hablando.- Shinichi Kudo es Conan Edogawa.- Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los dos hombres.

Ella estaba en shock... ¡Era cierto! Esos dos eran la misma persona. Lo había sospechado tantas veces... ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta?

Los dos hombres comenzaron a golpearla fuertemente.

Ella se quejaba de los golpes , sin poder hacer nada más ya que el efecto del cloroformo aún seguía afectándola.

\- Es culpa de Kudo.- Le dijo Gin. Seguía fumando tranquilamente mientras observaba la paliza que recibía la chica.

Esos dos sólo se detuvieron cuando la chica dejó de moverse.

\- ¿La habéis matado? - Había secuestrado a la muchacha para hacerlos sufrir a todos , pensaba torturarla y mandárselo por vídeo a la familia; pero tampoco le importaba si la mataba y la descuartizaba, siempre podría dejar los trozos de la mujer esparcidos por todo Japón. Su único propósito era hacer sufrir de la peor manera posible al detective.

\- No , sólo está inconsciente.

\- Vale.- Respondió.

Vermouth observaba la escena aterrorizada. ¿Por qué Gin hacía eso? Si se había enterado de lo del detective, con que lo matara era suficiente. La muchacha no tenía nada que ver.

\- Ángel...- Susurró ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí , Vermouth?

Ella giró la cabeza y vio a Kir.

\- ¿Observando el espectáculo?

\- Sólo curiosidad.- Aclaró la rubia.- Quería saber quién era el pobre infeliz que se había metido en el camino de Gin.- Dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Tengo asuntos más importantes que ésto.- Dijo la mujer mientras andaba , sin girarse a mirar a su compañera.

Kir reconoción de inmediato a la víctima.

\- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo...- Suspiró ella.

(...)

Ran se despertó al día siguiente pero no pudo moverse hasta 2 días después de la brutal paliza.

Shinichi se había duchado y comenzó a reconstruir los hechos, buscando pistas que pudieran indicar el paradero de la chica.

Él recibió una llamada del Inspector Megure en la que le informaba de que Kogoro y Eri se habían unido a la búsqueda de la muchacha. Además, todo Japón se había sensibilizado por el caso de la joven y muchísimas personas se habían unido para buscarla por todo el territorio nipon.

-Estaré en la comisaría central en poco tiempo.- Dijo Shinichi antes de colgar.

Se dispuso a irse pero su madre le cogió de la muñeca. Le ofreció un bol de arroz , tostadas y un café.

El chico se lanzó a devorar los alimentos mientras su madre sonreía.

\- Volveré en un par de horas.- Le informó él.

\- Espera. -Le ordenó Yusaku mientras dejaba el libro que leía en la mesita.- Iré contigo.

\- Yo también voy.- Aseguró Yukiko.

\- No. -Se negó Shinichi rotundamente.- Tú te quedarás aquí a dormir.

\- ¡Pero! -Comenzó a quejarse ella.

\- Vamos, Yukiko. Si hay alguna novedad te avisaremos.- Le dijo su marido mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

La mujer les acompañó a la puerta.

\- Volveremos tarde , no nos esperes despierta.- Le informó su marido.

Ella les miró con orgullo: aquellos sí eran sus chicos.

\- Tened cuidado.- Rogó ella depositando un leve beso en la mejilla de ambos chicos.


	6. Chapter 6: Adiós

**Capítulo 6: Adiós.**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Ran había desaparecido. Muchísima gente la buscaba incansablemente pero no habían conseguido ni una sola pista.

El secuestro había sido perfecto: nadie vio el coche dónde se la llevaron, ni tampoco identificaron a los agresores. Sólo contaban con las descripciones que habían dado Sonoko y Kazuha, y el video del secuestro que Akai había grabado.

Shinichi estaba como cada día en el despacho que Megure le había proporcionado. Se pasaba allí casi 16 horas, dejando su puesto únicamente para dormir algunas horas y ducharse.

—Kudo-kun...—Le llamó Megure.

—Ah , Inspector, buenos días.— Dijo dejando un segundo los documentos a un lado.

— Buenos días.— La voz del inspector sonaba terriblemente triste.

—Inspector, creo que deberíamos investigar esta zona.— Dijo él señalando un lugar en el mapa de Tokio.— Creo que debe estar por aquí.

—Kudo, tengo malas noticias.— Interrumpió él, haciendo que el chico le mirara a los ojos.- Van a cerrar el caso de Ran.— Le dijo muy afectado.— No podemos ayudarte más.

—¿Qué? -Dijo él sin poder creer lo que oía. Jodie y Camel habían tenido que volver a Estados Unidos hacía 1 mes, y ahora la policía japonesa le retiraba su apoyo.— No lo entiendo. ¿Van a dejar de buscar a una civil secuestrada?

— Kudo-kun, entiendo tu frustración... Ran era muy querida por todos nosotros y me duele tener que decirte esto.

—¡Inspector, seguro que usted puede hacer algo!— Le dijo desesperado.— No puedo dejarla sola... ¡Sólo un par de semanas más!

Decepción tras decepción, el camino para encontrar a la chica se iba estrechando: era imposible que Ran siguiera con vida pero Kogoro, Eri, Sonoko y Shinichi no se rendían.

El inspector Megure podía sentir el dolor, la frustración y la necesidad que tenía el joven Kudo.

— Creo que podría darte 1 semana más... Pero Kudo, ella no está, no va a volver.— Dijo intentando que el chico recapacitara.—Tienes que empezar a aceptarlo.

— Tengo que seguir intentándolo.—Dijo Kudo sacando su móvil para reunir a todos.

* * *

Ran había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí.

Todo el día encadenada y con una venda en los ojos que únicamente quitaban sus secuestradores para sus sesiones de tortura.

Siempre repetían el mismo proceso: el hombre rubio se sentaba tranquilamente a mirar cómo ella sufría.

Algunos días le sumergían la cabeza en agua hasta que perdía el conocimiento.

Otros la estrangulaban hasta que caía casi muerta al suelo. Más de 2 veces habían tenido que reanimar a la muchacha.

Cada cierto tiempo era sometida a duras palizas que le impedían moverse durante algunos días, a esas alturas aseguraba que tenía 2 costillas fracturadas y más de 5 huesos rotos, además su mano derecha estaba completamente morada por los repetidos pisotones que había recibido. Sus torturadores eran sádicos y disfrutaban su labor.

El solo hecho de respirar le producía un dolor indescriptible, estaba en su límite. Ni siquiera podía incorporarse por lo que estaba tumbada en el suelo en con manos y pies atados fuertemente. No podía aguantar ni un sólo minuto más.

En ese momento oyó la puerta de su cárcel abrirse.

Comenzó a temblar del miedo que sentía ante su presencia, que reconocía incluso con los ojos vendados.

—Buenos días , Ran.— Le dijo Gin.

Al oír su nombre , se estremeció.

— Hoy estoy yo sólo.— Siguió hablando.

Los temblores involuntarios continuaron invadiendo su cuerpo.

—Ma...mátame...— Le susurró ella.

—¿Cómo dices?—Preguntó él mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

— Por favor... Mátame...— Le repitió Ran.— Por favor...

—¿Eso es lo que quieres realmente— Le preguntó él nuevamente.

—Mátame... —Repitió ella. Después de tanto tiempo , ella estaba completamente hundida. No podía decir nada más.

—Bien, te mataré...—Dijo él. Justo después Ran oyó los calmados pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, por lo que sus temblores se incrementaron aún más.

Cuando llegó a su altura la sentó y le quitó la venda. Ran quedó completamente deslumbrada y , tras varios segundos escondiendo su cara de la luz de la habitación , pudo distinguir una cámara que apuntaba directamente hacia ella.

— ¿Quieres decirle algo a tu familia y a tus amigos , Ran?

—Adiós.—Dijo dejando salir sus lágrimas.

* * *

El último vídeo que habían recibido era completamente desalentador: Ran estaba viva sí, pero seguramente la había matado justo después de que el vídeo terminara.

El vídeo terminó por destruir completamente la moral de todos los que lo habían presenciado.

Sólo el ver el estado de Ran los había horrorizado, pero ver cómo ella suplicaba para que Gin la matara les había desgarrado el alma.

Después del vídeo , toda la sala estaba en silencio. Nadie podía reaccionar.

Afortunadamente ni las amigas ni los padres de la víctima se encontraban en la sala. Allí estaban Megure, Sato, Takagi, Miyano, Hattori y Kudo. Los padres de éste último habían estado hasta minutos antes de que el vídeo comenzara a reproducirse.

Megure ,escondiendo la mirada bajo su característico sombrero, dijo:

—Takagi, Sato, se suspende la búsqueda de Ran... Ahora buscaremos su cadáver.

La mujer tuvo que salir de fuera para contener las lágrimas que había producido la orden de su superior.

— Iré a comunicarle a la familia lo que ha ocurrido.—Comentó el Inspector.

Kudo se levantó sin decir una palabra y se fue a casa; en cuanto llegó, se sentó en el sofá y gritó para descargar toda la frustración, rabia y tristeza.

Sus padres estaban llegando a la casa cuando escucharon, incluso desde la calle, el grito emitido por el detective.

\- ¡Shinichi! -Exclamaron los dos justo antes de echar a correr en dirección a la casa.

Yukiko fue la primera en entrar para auxiliarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? -Le preguntó mostrando toda su preocupación.

\- Van a cerrar el caso, mamá.- Contestó él con lágrimas en los ojos.- Van a dejar de buscarla.

Hacía muchísimos años que los padres del chico no veían llorar a su único hijo; además, la respuesta de este les había destrozado a ellos también... a fin de cuentas Ran era como una hija más para ellos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Sí. -Afirmó el joven.

Yukiko abrazó con fuerza a su hijo , quien le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Lo siento mucho.- Dijo ella.

\- ¿Lo saben sus padres?- Preguntó Yusaku sentándose con su familia.

\- No lo sé.

(...)

Esa misma noche, Yusaku y Yukiko fueron a visitar a los padres de Ran para hacerles un poco de compañía y ,de paso, darle un poco de espacio a su propio hijo.

Eri había vuelto a la casa de los Mouri para dedicar todo su tiempo y sus fuerzas a buscar a su primogénita junto a su marido. La noticia del Inspector Megure les había confirmado sus peores pesadillas: Ran estaba muerta.

En ese momento necesitaban refugiarse el uno en el otro, y enfrentar juntos la muerte de su única y queridísima hija.

Los Kudo llegaron al pequeño edificio en el que reinaba un silencio atronador. Se fijaron en que la agencia de detectives seguía abierta a pesar de la hora.

Ambos subieron las pequeñas escaleras y llamaron a la puerta de la casa; les recibió Eri, con la mirada baja y vestida completamente de negro. Durante la llamada que Yukiko había hecho a la casa para avisarla de que irían, a penas dijo 3 palabras.

\- Eri-chan...- Dijo Yukiko, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Bienvenidos. -Contestó la mujer apartándose para permitir la entrada de sus amigos a la casa.- Iré a llamar a Kogoro.

\- Iré yo, Eri.- Le dijo cortésmente Yusaku.

Yukiko entró con Eri dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yusaku esperó durante un par de segundos en frente y oyó a su amiga llorar desconsoladamente.

Suspiró amargamente y comenzó a bajar los peldaños.

Abrió la puerta de la agencia tras unos suaves golpes en la misma.

Allí encontró a Kogoro acariciando una foto de su Ran. Levantó la cabeza para recibir a su invitado.

—Kudo-san—Dijo dejando suavemente la foto de la chica en un lado de la mesa.—Bienvenido.

—No tienes que llamarme por mi apellido.—Dijo acercándose a su amigo.— Somos amigos.

—Claro... -Dijo echándole un último vistazo a la foto.— ¿Cómo estás?

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo.— Dijo sentándose en frente de él.

—Estamos destrozados.— Contestó Mouri a su propia pregunta.— Mi niña... mi hija... está... —Reflexionó en voz alta, con un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar.

—Es increíble, que a una chica como Ran le haya pasado algo tan horrible.— Dijo Yusaku compartiendo su dolor.

Los 4 compartieron una noche en la que Yukiko intentaba por todo los medios sacar una sonrisa a los demás.


	7. Chapter 7: Vuelve, por favor

**Capítulo 7: Vuelve , por favor.**

Al día siguiente, Shinichi se levantó muy temprano y se vistió.

Salió de casa y anduvo por las calles de Tokio, recordando momentos que vivió con Ran. Momentos en los que había sido realmente feliz.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a un templo; Shinichi no era especialmente religioso pero en esa ocasión decidió rezar para que la mujer a la que amaba regresara a su lado.

Sabía perfectamente que no serviría absolutamente de nada, pero era lo único que le faltaba por intentar.

Había salido de su casa a las 5 de la mañana y habían pasado las 9:30 cuando volvió.

Encontró a sus padres tomando el desayuno, por supuesto con la parte del chico ya servida.

—Buenos días.— Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

—No tengo hambre.— Contestó Shinichi mientras subía las escaleras. Tenía sueño y quería dormir para olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Llegó a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, en la que al poco tiempo cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Después de que ella pronunciara una mísera palabra para despedirse de su familia , Gin apagó la cámara.

Ella no había sabido que la estaba grabando hasta el mismo instante en el que él se había encargado de quitarle la venda de los ojos.

Acto seguido, Gin se había ido.

Ran se preguntaba cuándo llegaría su sufrimiento al final; aquella horrible condena que cumplía por algo que no había hecho.

—Mamá, papá...— Dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

Probablemente sólo viviera un par de minutos más mientras el despiadado hombre cargaba su arma.

Ran recordó la carta que había escrito tiempo atrás y que guardaba celosamente dentro de su sujetador, para que su secuestrador no lo descubriera; cuando se deshicieran de su cadáver, la nota seguiría con ella y sería cuestión de tiempo que alguien la encontrara y se la diera a sus seres queridos.

Sus últimas palabras... sería duro, pero algo mejor que la única y estúpida palabra que había podido decir en el momento del vídeo.

Volvió a ver a Gin, esta vez venía acompañado del hombre gordo que había estado cuando la secuestraron en su propia casa.

— Cógela, Vodka.— Ordenó el rubio.

El moreno acató la orden de inmediato. Volvieron a ponerle la venda en los ojos y emprendieron el camino.

Los huesos rotos y las heridas de la chica le dolían más que nunca y a penas podía mantenerse consciente.

Salieron al exterior, por lo que la chica pudo sentir el frío de la noche.

Vodka le quitó las cuerdas que mantenían sus articulaciones unidas desde hacía más de 3 meses.

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó Gin.

—La estoy desatando; no será ningún problema, no puede moverse.

El mismo hombre que la desató la introdujo en el Porsche de chica a penas podía respirar, era su fin.

Tras 40 minutos conduciendo, el coche de se detuvo.

Gin y Vodka se bajaron y arrastraron a la chica con ellos. Ran ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que miraba a sus secuestradores de rodillas.

Los dos hombres mantenían una conversación mientras ella se preparaba para morir.

El primero en acercarse fue Gin.

Para su sorpresa, la tiró mientras Vodka la sujetaba fuertemente contra el suelo.

Ran oyó un sonido metálico y acto seguido, el rubio le desgarró la camisa.

Ella intentó moverse para lo que ella pensaba que iba a ser una violación. Había sufrido incontables torturas desde que estaba secuestrada, pero nunca la había violado.

—Estate quieta.— Le ordenó.

La voz de enfado de Gin, el cansancio, el dolor y el hecho de que caería inconsciente hizo que Ran parara de moverse.

Sintió cómo su sujetador se aflojaba.

"Papá... Mamá...¡Shinichi!" -Pensaba ella con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

La chica lanzó un grito desgarrador cuando sintió la hoja del cuchillo cortando su piel.

—Cállate.— Le ordenó Vodka tapándole la boca.

Era prácticamente imposible que Ran se callara: Gin estaba cortando la piel de su espalda.

No pudo resistir por más tiempo el dolor y cayó inconsciente.

Gin continuó cortando la piel de Ran por 2 minutos. Cuando terminó, tenía las manos completamente llenas de sangre.

— Vámonos.— Dijo Gin mientras se levantaba y tiraba el cuchillo lejos.

—¿No vas a matarla? —Preguntó Vodka con sus manos fuertemente aferradas a las muñecas de la víctima.

— Tal y cómo está no tardará mas de 10 minutos en morir.— Respondió mientras se quitaba los guantes negros empapados en sangre.

* * *

—¡Shinichi!—Gritaba Yukiko mientras zarandeaba al detective.

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Shinichi aún dormido.

— ¡Han encontrado a Ran!— Le anunció su madre mientras abría el armario y le lanzaba ropa a la cama.

—¿QUÉ?— Shinichi dio un salto de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse , incluso con su madre delante.

—Shin-chan, te esperamos en el coche.— Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta apresuradamente.

—¿Desde cuando tenéis el coche en Japón?— Preguntó Shinichi mientras se ponía los pantalones y el cinturón.

—Nos va a llevar el profesor Agasa.— Le dijo desde el marco de la puerta , girándose para mirar a su hijo, pero este salió corriendo en cuanto ella se retiró un poco.

—Vámonos.— Dijo corriendo escaleras abajo.

— Pero, Shinichi...— Iba a decirle que Agasa y Shiho estaban terminando de vestirse pero su hijo no le dio opción a decir una palabra.

— Buenos días.— Dijo sin parar de correr cuando se cruzó con su padre en la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

En poco más de 10 minutos desde que Eri llamó a Yukiko para comunicarle la espléndida noticia, la familia Kudo al completo, Shiho Miyano y el profesor Agasa estaban de camino al hospital central de Tokio.

Por su parte, Heiji y Kazuha habían ido inmediatamente a la estación de trenes para coger el primero hacia Tokio.

Eran las 10:07 cuando llegaron al hospital.

Encontraron a Sonoko en una de las máquinas de café con las que el hospital contaba.

—¡Sonoko-chan!—La llamó Agasa.

La chica se dio la vuelta y en cuanto vio a Shinichi, fue directamente a él y le abrazó, un acto muy extraño en la chica del pelo corto.

— ¡Kudo-kun!— Exclamó ella echándose a llorar desconsoladamente.

El chico se asustó y separó a Sonoko.

—¿Dónde está Ran?— Le preguntó cogiéndola por los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos.— ¿Cómo está?

— No sé...— Contestó entre sollozos. Shinichi la apartó y echó a correr por todo el hospital.

Sonoko fue rodeada por los maternales brazos de Yukiko Kudo.

— Sonoko, tranquila.- Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.- Dinos lo que sepas.

— Está muy mal...— Contestó sin dejar de llorar. Yusaku le tendió un pañuelo.

— ¿Dónde está Mouri-san? — Le preguntó Agasa.

— En la sala de espera del quirófano.

* * *

Kudo corría y corría por todo el hospital esperando ver a los padres de Ran por algún sitio pero no encontró nada.

Preguntó a las enfermeras de cada planta pero tampoco descubrió nada.

— Shinichi-kun.— Una voz de mujer llamó al chico, quien se había parado un segundo para coger aire.

El aludido giró la cabeza encontrando a Eri Kisaki cruzada de brazos, muy seria.

— ¿Dón...de... es..está...Ran?— Preguntó dificultosamente mientras trataba de calmarse.

— En quirófano.— Le respondió ella. Se dirigió a una máquina de café e introdujo algunas monedas en la ranura.

— ¿Cuándo va a acabar la operación?— Preguntó Shinichi acercándose rápidamente a la señora.

— No lo sabemos.— Continuó hablando mientras retiraba un vaso y metía más monedas.— Llevamos aquí desde las 6 de la mañana y no sabemos nada aún.

— ¿¡Desde las 6!?— Preguntó escandalizado él.— ¿¡Por qué no me habéis avisado antes!?

La abogada puso su cartera en el bolsillo de su pantalón y cogió el otro vaso.— ¿Para qué? — Le "contestó" ella.— ¿Hubieras hecho algo más que preocuparte?

Shinichi se quedó callado ante ese comentario.

— Sabemos que la encontraron a las 3 de la madrugada, pero no pudieron contactarnos hasta 1 hora más tarde.— Continuó Eri, pausó su discurso únicamente para tomar un largo trago del vaso de café.

— ¿Cómo que llegaron a las 6 si lo supieron desde las 4 A.M.?— Preguntó Shinichi.

— ¿Sabes quién la encontró?— Shinichi negó con la cabeza.— Araide-sensei.

La respuesta sorprendió un poco al chico.

— Dejó a Ran a cargo de los mejores médicos del hospital y vino a buscarnos a la agencia, para explicarnos los detalles.

— ¿Qué detalles?— Preguntó Shinichi desconcertado y asustado.

— Creo que deberías irte antes de que Kogoro te vea.— Le indicó la abogada.

— ¿Qué?— Se escandalizó el chico.— ¿Por qué?

— Dice que con la búsqueda de nuestra hija no nos dimos cuenta de que el verdadero culpable de todo lo que ella ha pasado, eres tú.— Le dijo la madre de Ran.

Ante ese comentario, Shinichi no pudo hacer nada: al fin y al cabo, tenía razón.

— Pero no puedo quedarme sin saber cómo está Ran.— Dijo con hilo de voz el detective.

— Y no lo harás. Yo misma me encargaré de informarte.— Le afirmó Eri.— Sólo que es mejor cuándo no esté Kogoro.

Kisaki se fue por la puerta por la que había aparecido.

A Shinichi le daba igual el planteamiento de la mujer, estaría allí con o sin la aprobación del padre.

Sus padres y sus amigos le encontraron justo donde Eri le había dejado.

Obviando la conversación que había tenido con ella , Shinichi buscó con los ojos a los padres de Ran.

— ¡Eri-chan, Kogoro-kun!— Les llamó Yukiko.

Kogoro se levantó y se fue directamente hacia Shinichi.

— ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?— Le dijo mostrando el odio y la repulsión que sentía en ese momento por el chico.

— Mouri-san...— Dijo Agasa, viendo que la situación podía empeorar de un momento a otro.

De pronto, el puño de Kogoro impactó de lleno en el labio inferior del detective.

— ¡Oji-san!— Gritó Sonoko.

— ¡Kogoro!— Exclamó Eri levantándose a toda prisa.

— ¡Shinichi!— Exclamaró Yukiko, quien era frenada por su marido. Él sabía que Kogoro no iba a hacerle nada más a un crío.

— Te mereces muchísimo más que un puñetazo.— Continuó hablando con asco.— Más te vale que no te acerques a Ran, si es que sale de quirófano.

Eri se había acercado y tiraba de su marido hacia la salida.

— Porque si Ran muere, va a ser por tu culpa.

— ¡Kogoro, basta ya!— Gritó con autoridad su mujer mientras le empujaba.

El matrimonio desapareció por la puerta.

Shinichi se levantó con el labio chorreando sangre. De su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo, que usó para intentar taponar la herida.

— ¿Estás bien, Kudo?— Shiho le miró la herida.— Necesitas algunos puntos, la herida es bastante grande.

— Está bien , no es nada.— Dijo Shinichi sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala.

Nadie quiso decir ni una palabra.

Al rato , Eri y Kogoro volvieron a la estancia sin perturbar el silencio de la habitación.

La operación de Ran duró casi 14 horas, saliendo Ran de quirófano a las 5 de la tarde.

Para ese entonces, Kazuha y Heiji también estaban en la sala.

La de Osaka tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amigo, llevaba horas llorando en silencio.

Sonoko también lloraba siendo arropada por Yukiko.

— ¿Familiares de Ran Mouri?— Dijo un cirujano quitándose la mascarilla blanca que cubría su boca.

Al instante, todos los que estaban allí giraron la cabeza.

* * *

 **¡MUY BUENAS, MIS PEQUEÑOS DETECTIVES!**

 **¿Qué tal estáis después de tanto tiempo? Estoy de exámenes y por eso estoy dejando de lado todos los fanfics.**

 **Sobre el capítulo... No sé cómo me las apaño, pero en todos mis fics, Kogoro pega a Shinichi xD Gajes del oficio, supongo...**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado mucho y cualquier cosita que queráis, me dejáis un review.**

 **¡Un besazo enorme!**


	8. Chapter 8: Recupera tu vida

**Capítulo 8: Recupera tu vida.**

—¿Cómo ha ido la operación doctor?— Preguntó nerviosa la madre de Ran.

— Hemos detenido la hemorragia interna, que era una de las cosas prioritarias.— Anunció el médico.

La respuesta del doctor suscitó la alegría de todos.

— Araide-sensei les dará los detalles.— Les dijo él.— Pero en general, esperamos una buena recuperación.

— ¿Cuándo podremos verla?— Preguntó Kogoro.

— Teniendo en cuenta que Araide-sensei ha reservado una habitación privada, en cuanto despierte y la reconozcamos, la pasaremos a la habitación. Yo diría en unas 10 horas.

Todos respiraron aliviados.

— Sí les pediría que no la abrumen. Las visitas que sean de dos o tres personas máximo y no durante mucho tiempo. Estas son mis recomendaciones, pero deben seguir estrictamente las que les dé el doctor Araide.— Les comentó.— Si me disculpan.

El doctor se fue.

— ¿10 HORAS?— Preguntó Hattori.

— Deberíamos descansar todos un poco.— Dijo Eri.— Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte y os avisaré a todos.

— No.—Dijo tajantemente su marido.— Tú eres la que debe irse a descansar. Me quedaré aquí con ella esta noche.

— Yo también me quedo.—Dijo Shinichi.

— Vete a casa tú también.— Le ordenó con voz dura el detective privado.

— No. He dicho que yo también me quedo.— Le replicó él.

— Si te quedas mientras está dormida, tendrás que irte cuando esté despierta.— Comentó Eri sin mirarle directamente.— ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— En ese caso me quedaré yo.— Dijo Yusaku, ganándose la sonrisa sincera de su hijo.

Todos se fueron a excepción de los padres de la chica y Yusaku Kudo, quien se había quedado con la promesa de que cualquier cosa que sucediera se lo contaría a Yukiko y a Shinichi.

— ¿Señores Mouri?— Les llamó el doctor Araide. Hizo pasar a las 3 personas a su despacho personal.

— Debo ser franco, señores.— Les dijo serio y preocupado.— Ran no está fuera de peligro ni mucho menos. Aunque no hemos visto daños cerebrales, tiene una pierna fracturada por 5 sitios, los dedos de la mano derecha completamente destrozados, 3 costillas rotas y 2 fracturadas... Podría seguir durante un rato así. Creo que deberá estar ingresada aquí como mínimo 3 meses.

— ¿3 MESES?- Exclamaron sus padres. Afortunadamente, Ran había superado todos los exámenes del último año de instituto.

— Hay algo que me preocupa más que todos los huesos rotos que tiene Ran.— Araide tragó saliva.— No sé si usted, Kudo-san, debería saberlo.

— No hay problema, él es de confianza.— Dijo Kogoro.

— Confío en su criterio.— Dijo Araide.— Verán... Ran todavía podría desangrarse.

— ¿Desangrarse?- Preguntó alarmado el detective privado.— Creía que habían detenido la hemorragia interna.

— Es que no es por la hemorragia de la que la han operado.

— No lo entiendo, doctor.— Intervino Eri.

— Ran llegó al hospital con unas heridas terribles en la espalda.— La explicación del doctor dejó a los asistentes atemorizados y preocupados por la chica.— Esto es por lo que todavía está en peligro.

Araide les mostró una fotografía de la espalda de Ran. Completamente legibles había 2 palabras : Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

La chica despertó sobre las 4 de la madrugada. El efecto de la anestesia no se había ido, por lo que no sentía mucho dolor.

— ¿Ran...?— Preguntó una voz muy cerca de ella.

— ¿Papá?— Respondió ella abriendo los ojos para ver a su padre.

Él la abrazó cuidadosamente y dejó caer lágrimas sobre el rostro de ella.

Yusaku salió de la habitación para llamar inmediatamente a Eri y a Yukiko.

— ¿Papá?— Dijo apartándose un poco del pecho de su padre.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Ran?— Le dijo él preocupado.— ¿Quieres ir al baño?

— ¿Qué?— En ese momento reparó en todas las vendas , escayolas, cables... que recubrían prácticamente su cuerpo entero.— No, no es eso.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

— No quiero que nadie venga a la habitación.— Afirmó Ran con un hilito de voz justo antes de cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

Kogoro comunicó la petición a Eri. Esta, a su vez, lo dijo a todos los conocidos que insistían en ver a Ran, prometiendo que era porque no se sentía con ganas de ver a nadie. Yusaku no le contó a Shinichi lo que Ran tenía en la espalda a petición de la abogada.

Ran estuvo casi 3 meses en el hospital sin permitir la entrada a nadie más que a sus padres y al equipo médico.

-...-

Mientras tanto, Shinichi había intentado con todas sus fuerzas encontrar alguna pista sobre la Organización, pero no habían encontrado mucho.

— Kudo-kun.— Le llamó la científica dejando a su lado una taza repleta de café.

— Ah, gracias...—Le dijo él sin un ápice de sinceridad; en ese momento sólo vivía para encontrar una pista de la Organización que le había destrozado la vida a él y ,ahora, a ella.

— Creo que deberías ir a ver a Mouri.— Le dijo sentándose al lado de él.

Sólo entonces Shinichi dejó de mirar al ordenador.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Le preguntó con duda y un poco de esperanza.

— Los de Osaka van a venir.— Sentenció ella encendiendo su portátil.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó indignado: ¿cuándo pensaba Hattori avisarle?.— ¿Cuándo...?, ¿Cómo te has enterado?

— Me lo dijo el profesor.

Shinichi se levantó de la silla y salió fuera de la casa.

Marcó un número y esperó un momento.

— ¡Kudo! —Exclamó el de Osaka.— Justo ahora iba que llamarte.

—¿Sí? No me digas...— Dijo enfadado su amigo.— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que ibas a venir?

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido?— Le dijo él desilusionado.— Era una sorpresa.

Kudo se llevó la mano a la cara para evitar explotar de rabia.— Hattori, me da igual que vengas tú.—Le dijo él lo mejor que pudo.— ¿Va a venir Kazuha?

— ¿Eeeeeeeeh?- Dijo enfadado y con tono de reproche.— ¿Cómo que Kazuha?

— Venís para ver a Ran, ¿verdad?— Le dijo un poco triste.— ¡Tenías que haberme avisado, joder!

El moreno suspiró.

— De hecho...— Comenzó él muy serio.— De hecho yo no iba a ver a Ran, iba a verte a ti.

— ¿A mí?— Dijo extrañado: Ran era la que estaba en el hospital... ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello?

— Kudo... Yo no debería decirte esto, pero Ran está muy jodida.— Le dijo él.— Está mejor físicamente, pero su mente está completamente destrozada.

— ¿A... A qué...?, ¿Cómo...?— Según lo que le había dicho Eri, Ran estaba mejorando mucho.— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No sé cómo reaccionaría si nos viera.— Dijo él sin responder ninguna pregunta.

— Tengo que verla.— Reflexionó él en voz alta.

— Espera a que nosotros estemos en Tokio.— Ordenó el de Osaka.

— ¿Cuándo venís?— Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— Estamos en la estación.

Kudo miró su reloj de pulsera: Las 5:15. Llegarían sobre las 8 a Tokio.

— Cuando llegue a la estación, hablamos.— Le dijo en forma de despedida.

— ¡Espera!— Le gritó él para llamar la atención de Hattori. Escuchó un silencio que le invitaba a seguir hablando.— ¿Qué más sabes de Ran?

— Kudo... Creo que no debo ser yo quien te lo cuente.— Le respondió, con dudas.

— Hattori, por favor.— Le dijo un poco desesperado. Necesitaba que le dijeran la verdad.

El moreno suspiró por segunda vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?— Dijo accediendo a la petición de su amigo.

* * *

Ran estaba despierta mirando el mundo tras la ventana del hospital.

Ahora que la mayoría de huesos estaban sanos se daba cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido en los 4 meses que ella llevaba encerraba en el hospital.

Era consciente de que todo el mundo se preocupaba por su estado y ella era tan egoísta como para negar la entrada de todos salvo a sus padres primero y ,posteriormente, de Sonoko. Simplemente desconfiaba de todos, temía que alguien de su alrededor pudiera contactar con sus secuestradores.

Gin... Vodka... 2 pseudónimos que nunca volverían a irse de su cabeza.

Ran se levantó y se miró en el espejo que había en el baño. Repitió el mismo ritual que se imponía 2 o incluso 3 veces al día:

Primero, se quitaba la camisa del hospital poco a poco mientras se miraba en el espejo. Estaba claro que había perdido muchísimo peso y también masa muscular.

Después miraba la prenda en busca de las manchas que siempre aparecían. Siempre suspiraba cuando encontraba algún rastro de sangre.

A continuación, se miraba la espalda. El espejo siempre le devolvía la imagen:el nombre del hombre que había amado con locura desde que era una niña grabado para siempre en su espalda. Los cortes eran demasiado profundos como para que su piel pudiera tapar completamente las heridas.

Por el resto de su vida verían aquel nombre en su espalda.

Inevitablemente, volvía a recordar imágenes de su más temido enemigo.

"Si tienes que culpar a alguien, sabes que es a Kudo"— Resonaba la voz de Gin en su cabeza.

El terror siempre la obligaba a volver a ponerse la camisa y correr hacia la ventana.

Día tras día repetía las mismas acciones ordenadamente.

— ¿Ran?— Escuchó una voz a su espalda.— ¿Qué haces otra vez ahí, hija?

— Sólo estaba pensando.— Le dijo la chica a su madre.

Eri había entrado con una bolsa y la había dejado en una mesita. Después se acercó a su hija y se sentó con ella en la repisa de la ventana.

— ¿Sigues pensando en lo mismo?

— Nunca se irá de mi cabeza, mamá.— Contestó mirando al infinito.

Eri suspiró preocupada.

— ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte sola esta noche?— Le preguntó por 10ª vez desde que la joven la había pedido que se fuera y descansara.

— Seguro, tengo que hacerlo.— Contestó ella.— Si no nunca podré dormir tranquila. Aquí estoy segura, no me pasará nada.

Tras una pequeña pausa, Eri asintió levemente.

— Eres muy valiente, Ran.—Le dijo ella.— Recupera tu vida, hija... Cuando no tenías miedo.

* * *

¡Muy buenas noches! Por fin he retomado los fics y prometo que no los volveré a dejar de lado durante tanto tiempo: ha sido un verano demasiado bueno y el periodo de adaptarse otra vez a los horarios de las clases ya ha pasado también.

Muchas gracias por leer y deja un review si te parece interesante (son bastante gratificantes).

Muchos besitos.


End file.
